


Smoke and Guns

by CharlesCheesy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Gen, Platonic Relationships, Self-Doubt, Spy needs a real day off, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlesCheesy/pseuds/CharlesCheesy
Summary: The spy has been having a lot of thoughts over the past year, and no one on base is worthy of talking about those thoughts.. except.. maybe one.Spy and Sniper have a chat. Mostly character exploration and some bonding between the two!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Smoke and Guns

Expertly trained hands ran along the metal of a barrel, attached to the beat up sniper rifle. Glinting in the sun, it reflected on a rough face, a hat brim pulled down as far as it would go in order to block out the blistering heat of the sun outside the window. The gun was turned over in hand, a once white rag rubbing over the surface to buff out any new scratches or speckles of dirt. Sniper has been at this for at least an hour now, an array of various weaponry sitting atop wooden crates besides him.

It was a Sunday, and most everyone on base was out having fun with the free day they were given. Unlike everyone else though, the man didn't spend most of it cataloging spare parts, or play baseball in the open fields around the base, or perfect their marshmallow art before setting it ablaze in the courtyard. No, the Sniper liked to sit in a lone and mostly cramped nest, a window facing some equally as boring walls across from him. The sky outside was clear and that left the sun to shine its brutal rays right through his window. 

The usual vest donned by the sniper was cast aside, and button up shirt resting mostly open at the chest with sleeves rolled up. He didn't expect a soul of company up here, since he slipped out early morning before everyone was awake anyways. He can afford a moment to appear.. unprofessional for the sake of his own comfort. 

Foot propped up on the wall of his nest, and rifle set down to be replaced with a long and sharp looking knife, Sniper paused. His eyes cast up from his weapon and he stalled once more, giving a little sniff to the air. 

Menthol gently wafted from the doorway and Sniper felt a growl emerge from his throat before he even turned around. So much for no company. His hand found one of the smaller knives he kept, and threw it at the doorway, blade sticking into the wood with a firm thunk. A scowl was tugged onto his face when he heard the familiar uncloaking noise, to his left instead of the doorway where he guessed.

“What a way to treat a guest.” Came a low voice, french accent making Sniper clench his teeth and turn back to his beauties. 

“Not supposed to sneak up on a man.. on his day off.” Came the rough voice from Sniper, earning a chuckle from the Spy. 

“I just came here for a quiet smoke, how was I supposed to know this area was already occupied?” Spy said with a smirk, cigarette pressing against his lips to take a slow drag. 

“Doesn't explain the fact... ya came in here cloaked.”

“Maybe I didn't want the others to see me come up here.”

“You know for damn sure that I was here.. what do you want, spook?” Sniper ended with another natural growl in his tone, waving a hand in front of his face to wave away the smoke that drifted his way. He hated those damn cigarettes. 

Spy took a moment to respond, just puffing away in silence, eyes drifting around the dingy nest Sniper so frequently spend his time in. The place was boring for sure, and the Spy gave a clear sign of distaste at it. 

Taking a breath, Spy sighed, “I came up here to ask you something. A lot has seemed to be on my mind.” 

Sniper stopped fiddling with his knife and actually turned to look at Spy, confused, paired nicely with an eyebrow raise for effect. 

“You never ask anyone.. fer anything.” Sniper simply said, and that brought another snort from Spy. The man was not wrong. 

“You are correct, but i'm serious. I think I have been having, how would you call it.... doubts? About all this fighting and nonsense.” Spy took a smaller pull from his cig before letting it drop to the floor, crushing it under a perfectly polished heel. 

Sniper stared at the Spy for a long moment, eyebrows knit together. The entire team of Mercs get paid copious amounts of money, and get access to the governments most top secret weapons and technology. All they could ever dream of playing with, is right at their fingertips. Spy has never mentioned any new reservations before, and none of the team look anywhere near wanting to stop either. Zeros keep being added to their names at this point.

A thick palm was gestured out to the ledge of the window, the only space left to sit. Against his own reservations, the Sniper figured a moment of talk was not going to make him kneel over. Then again, with Spy involved, it just might, the bastard. A low sigh as Sniper rubbed his sun kissed face. 

“Why. We have most of everything out here.” Sniper started, “and no prices on our heads either. Out here, we might as well not exist.” 

Spy took his seat on the ledge and crossed those long legs, pinstriped pants wrinkling perfectly. His face was set into a hard line, hands resting on his knee. 

“That might be the problem, Sniper. We do not exist. We have been at this for so long, don't you find that it just drags on.” He leaned back a little on the window, seeing that Sniper was not really getting why he was upset. “God dammit Bushman, i'm more than just bored. I want to go back to some semblance of a life I used to have! I want to kill people other than the bastard who looks like you.” Spy punctuated with a wave of his hand.

The two looked at each other for a drawn out moment, the buzzing of flies outside and the consistent pulse of heat now centered on the back of Spy. The Spy broke the silence with a small tsk, turning his head away. 

“I am not getting any younger Sniper, and no one here truly cares for one another as we pretend to say. I have had my fun, and I have enough money to buy a mansion in France, along with all the wine I can think of... and then some.” His eyes were cast to the floor now, something behind them that was hard to read. 

Sniper opened and closed his mouth, not knowing how to say something that might.. what, comfort the man? Assure him that what they were doing is good? He couldn't kid himself, he sometimes wishes the same things. He wanted to get out of his damn overcrowded fort and ride off into the setting sun with only himself and his van. Maybe find someplace in the middle of an empty country and settle down where no one, absolutely no one can bother him.

“I can't deny yer feelings, spook.” Sniper finally managed to spit out, “this fighting sometimes grates me down too. You say no one cares about ya, and I think I can say that ain't as true as ya think.” Sitting back on the crate, Sniper flicked up the brim of his hat to get a better look at the Spy. 

“Scout is a real pain in the arse, but damn if he cant help but care about everyone.” 

Spy visibly tensed at Scout's name, maybe not the best thing to mention for this situation. 

“Medic has done more for us than we can ever count, and Truck... well, he is just downright kind. You got people here to support ya.” Sniper said with a little nod. 

Spy thought that over for a moment as he dug around in his jacket for something. Another long white stick emerged and a lighter palmed in his other hand, flicking open and igniting another cigarette. A long drag, embers flittering down to the wood floor.

“Do they do it because they care, or because it comes with the job. Medic is a crazy man and Engineer has done his fair share of experiments on us. Scout is an idiot, Pyro is... Pyro, and Heavy is just short of a proper conversation.” He made eye contact with Sniper. “All you do is hide away from everyone. I'm tired of the games.” 

An awkward silence fell between the two and Spy stood, back becoming too baked by the sun, and this conversation becoming more and more of a mistake. Gathering himself, Spy lined up one of the knives into a straight line along with the others, and crossed his arms behind his back. 

“I shall leave you, Sniper. I should have guessed this chat was going to be fruitless.” He ended it with a polite bow of his shoulders and took a few steps out. A hand grabbed the perfectly tailored suit cuff, as Sniper grabbed onto his arm. 

“I'm not good with.. words or figuring out problems, but don't..” He inhaled, “don't go. You are important even if ya don't see it. You have saved my arse more times than I have time to thank ya for.” A genuine look graced the Sniper's eyes. “Really, we would be missing someone important if you left.”

Spy's head snapped to turn to Sniper when he was grabbed, but stared at him intently when he spoke. Shoulders relaxing, a soft laugh passed his lips when Sniper looked at him all full of feelings like that. Windows to the soul, they say eyes are.. and Sniper had a lot of soul, locked up in those eyes.

“I was not planning on packing my bags right this moment, and hitching a ride out of here. I simply wanted to share my feelings is all. Vent, since most everyone was clearly busy or.. incompetent.” Spy moved out of the man's grip and put a hand on his shoulder in return. 

“I appreciate the concern, thank you for the chat. I suppose I have some things to think about.” That thousand dollar smirk graced the masked face, and Spy removed his hand from Sniper. “You are.. important too.” 

With a look of understanding, Spy left the nest, and Sniper plopped himself back down on the wooden crate. Out of pure habit, his hands found the metal of his gun, and went back to cleaning it. His mind was full of a thousand different ways that conversation could have ended, and for once, he was glad it ended as such. Spy leaving was a thought he didn't want to think about. No matter how hard of a presence Sniper gave himself, no matter how much he growls.. a small part of him might be attached to his team. Even if he daydreamed about leaving this place on his own, there were still visions sprinkled in of dinner with the entire team, presents being exchanged on a cold night. Coffee being passed out while others run about. 

In those visions, he sees everyone. Spy and Sniper haven't had the best interactions, but.. he was still apart of the team. His team. He was growing soft, maybe he was spending too much time with Scout.

He ignored the smile that had creeped its way up onto his lips, that warm sun finally setting enough to cast golds into the nest, leaving him with a lingering warmth and the clear smell of Menthol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay thanks for reading! I wanted to do some platonic character exploration between these two because I feel like they have NONE!!!! At least ones I want to read xP  
> I might have some more tf2 in store, so keep posted!
> 
> Kudos are deeply appreciated, and comments will be cherished forever. Stay Groovy


End file.
